Secrets in the dark
by Ewira
Summary: Complete. Je suis désolé, Draco. Si un seul mérite d'être aimé dans le monde, c'est toi. Et je le fais, Dray. Je t'aime. HPDM


**Voici la traduction d'un OS de Danu3 avec le couple Harry/Draco (mon couple préféré !) **

**Enjoy !**

**Secrets in the dark**

« Donc Harry » dit Hermione, ses yeux marron perçants exprimant quelque chose que personne d'autre qu'elle ne sait. J'ai vu ce regard des milliers de fois et il m'effraie toujours. « Qui est-elle ? » Maintenant c'est cette phrase qui m'inquiète. Elle ? Oups.

« Quoi ? » parvins-je à prononcer, m'étouffant avec le cacao que j'étais en train de boire avant qu'elle n'envahisse si brusquement ma vie privée et qu'elle ne fasse ses horribles et astucieuses insinuations, manquant mon but à cent pour cent au même moment. « De quelle _elle _es-tu en train de parler Hermione ? Je n'ai aucun indice- »

« N'essaie pas de faire l'innocent, Harry James », dit-elle impatiemment. « Tu es dans la lune depuis pratiquement une semaine maintenant. Et ta magie n'a jamais été plus puissante. C'est tout à fait évident que tu es amoureux. » Je suis dans la lune. Je suis amoureux. Suis amoureux. Oh Merlin, je suis amoureux. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je suis amoureux. Combien de fois ai-je seulement dit (ou peut-être que le mot exact est pensé) que j'étais amoureux ?

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler, Hermione. » dis-je, lui souriant alors que je savais parfaitement ce dont elle parlait. « Pas de fille. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une fille. J'ai encore à tuer Voldemort. » Je n'ai pas le temps pour la moindre relation. C'est pourquoi c'est si bien. Pas de relation. Rien que du sexe. Oh Merlin, le sexe…

« Je le découvrirai » dit-elle fermement. « Tu sais que je le ferai. »

« Tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas. » dis-je d'une voix chantante, baissant les yeux sur son essai de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous savez le sujet ? Discussion sur la raison pour laquelle les mangemorts sont si dangereux. Il y a quelque chose comme six chapitres sur ça dans ce livre. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont sans pitié, tueurs cruels et qu'ils n'ont pas d'âme ?

_Les mangemorts sont extrêmement dangereux. C'est juste aussi simple. Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour cela, mais par-dessus tout, ils sont juste très dangereux. Ils sont juste dangereux. Restez loin d'eux. Cet essai ne nous apprend pas à le faire, il n'enseigne pas aux élèves à les étudier dans les moindres détails, prenez un livre plus ciblé._

_Les mangemorts sont dangereux parce qu'ils sont violents. Ils ne considèrent pas en humain quiconque qui n'est pas l'un d'eux. Etes-vous mal lorsque vous écrasez une mouche ? Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Et un mangemort ne l'est pas non plus lorsqu'il regarde un moldu de six ans tourner aussi vite qu'une toupie, soixante pieds au dessus du sol et qu'il sait que c'est sa propre baguette qui fait ça. Ils ne se soucient pas de la bienséance en société parce qu'ils croient que ce qu'ils font est réellement convenable. Dieu merci les mangemorts torturent leurs enfants dans la conformité. _

_Comment pourriez-vous noter cet essai de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas faux, rien de tout cela. A l'exception de Blaise Zabini qui rend un essai disant 'Les mangemorts sont merveilleux et nous devons les recouvrir d'or, de rubis et de bonbons jusqu'à qu'ils puissent à peine respirer' comment pourriez-vous dire que n'importe lequel de ces essais est mauvais ? Si je présente un essai disant 'Les mangemorts sont méchants. Les mangemorts sont cruels. Les mangemorts absorbent tout' vous me donneriez plein de points. Parce que j'ai raison._

_La vérité est que, cependant, les mangemorts sont dangereux parce qu'ils sont stupides. Ne réalisent-ils pas que les moldus vivent, respirent et mangent juste comme nous ? Ne réalisent-ils pas qu'un né-moldu sorcier peut être plus puissant qu'un Sang pur ? Ne réalisent-ils pas que le fait qu'une personne soit un cracmol ne signifie pas qu'elle n'a pas de sang magique coulant dans ses veines ? Je veux dire, si on pique un mangemort, ne saigne-t-il pas ? Je parierai même que Voldemort peut toujours saigner. _

_C'est ce qui fait de nous des hommes, vous savez. Les mangemorts n'ont pas d'humanité restée en eux. C'est la très bonne définition qui fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont. Ils sont toujours… toujours des gens. Sous leurs masques et leur brutalité, ils rentrent toujours chez eux dans leur famille, embrassant leurs fils et leurs filles le soir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils aiment toujours, et ils sont prêts à tuer pour leurs convictions._

_C'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont dangereux. Leur idiotie, leur humanité, leur amour et leur éternelle croyance qu'eux, et eux seuls, ont raison. C'est pourquoi personne ne peut être proche d'un mangemort, aimer un mangemort, faire confiance à un mangemort. Parce que… voilà, c'est dangereux._

Ai-je bien écrit ça ? Je n'ai pas pu… Je le donnai à Hermione pour qu'elle le lise, ce qu'elle fit, et elle me regarda, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux.

« Harry… A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle

« C'est vrai » dis-je d'une voix enrouée. « Tout ça… c'est vrai. Les mangemorts ont bien une famille. Lucius Malefoy… et il aime Draco – notre Malefoy – n'est-ce pas ? Il doit… je veux dire… c'est son fils. Et tout ce que j'ai voulu… pendant si longtemps était de le voir… de le voir mort. Je dois partir, Hermione… je dois réfléchir. » Je me levai, ébranlé, et elle ne m'arrêta pas.

Je n'étais pas sûr de l'endroit où j'allais jusqu'à que j'arrivai là, et que je l'aperçu – oh lui – patrouillant dans le vestibule. « Malefoy ! Draco, Attends ! » criai-je, courant jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Il se retourna lentement, ce regard habituel le visage, les yeux étincellant.

« Que veux-tu, Potter ? » cracha-t-il, et sa voix m'anéantit, me réduisant en cendre. J'aurais rampé à ses pieds, si je n'avais pas déjà eu beaucoup trop d'expérience de ça.

« Est-ce que ton père t'aime ? » demandai-je, chuchotant, ma voix caressant chaque mot avec tendresse. Il fit un pas un arrière, ses sourcils trahissant sa surprise en montant en flèche, si vite qu'ils auraient pu disparaître dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un voix rauque

« Ton père… » dis-je « Est-ce qu'il… je veux dire, est-ce qu'il t'aime ? » La haine avait quitté ses yeux. Remplacée par de la confusion et… de l'honnêteté.

« J'en doute, potter. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne m'ait jamais aimé. » répondit-il avec honnêteté et je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes subitement. Je le poussai contre un mur, l'embrassant avec tout ce que j'avais et il gémit, m'embrassant en retour, glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux déjà décoiffés. Nous avions abouti à ça, vous voyez. Je paraissais toujours avoir été baisé et lui semblait toujours parfait à cent pour cent, donc pour garder notre… histoire… secrète, je prendrais la ceinture et il pourrait avoir mes cheveux. Ceci me donnait la position du mec, mais…

« Je n'y peut rien » dis-je « Je suis désolé, je pensais que ce serait bien » haletai-je entre deux baisers, la bataille forcenée de nos langues, alors que nous essayions tant bien que mal de nous échapper de la passion qui nous consumait. « Mais c'est juste que… je n'y peut rien… tu es si adorable. » A ces mots, il se recula, et je continuai précipitamment, ne regardant pas son visage horrifié. « Et je suis désolé, je sais que nous nous étions mis d'accord que rien ne sortirait de tout cela, mais quand j'ai réalisé que ton père ne t'aimait pas, je me suis senti totalement vide, parce que… parce que tu es la personne qui mérite d'être aimé le plus au monde »

« De l'amour, Potter » chuchota-il « Es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui » murmurai-je, baissant la tête

« Alors ça ne peut plus continuer. Pas tant que tout le monde ne sera pas sauvé. Parce que je t'aime aussi. » dit-il. Des larmes envahirent mes yeux, et je les vis étinceler dans les siens, mais je savais que ce qu'il disait était vrai. J'acquiesçais, les larmes débordant sur mes joues, et je l'embrassais encore.

« Je l'aurais, Draco. Je le jure »

_The End _

**Bon, la fin n'est pas super gaie (même l'auteur le reconnaît) mais elle a promis une suite ou deux. Alors, espérons !**


End file.
